The Methodology Core is a centralized resource that provides direction and support for study design, data management, programming, forms development, statistical analysis, psychometric testing, training and supervision of interviewers, and the education of post-doctoral fellows and other trainees. The Methodology Core serves MCRC investigators, fellows and other trainees within the Center's Research Base. The Core leadership, faculty and staff have a wide range of experience and expertise. The primary objectives of the Methodology Core include: ? To ensure the highest methodological rigor in the design and implementation of Center research projects; ? To provide multidisciplinary methodological support to the Center Investigators and the Research Base; ? To carry out special methodological studies designed to contribute to MCRC research programs; ? To facilitate an educational program for fellows, junior faculty and other trainees through regular consultations with the Methodology Core faculty and monthly didactic seminars led by Center faculty; and ? To facilitate multidisciplinary collaboration, brainstorming of grants and projects ideas, as well as monitoring progress of Center projects through a weekly research seminar. ? To ensure data quality and protection of patient privacy in data management The Methodology Core is a key resource for ensuring the coupling of innovative ideas with rigorous study designs, methods development, appropriate data gathering, compliance with data safety and monitoring and HIPAA regulations, thorough data analysis and clear reporting of findings. In sum, the Methodology Core provides the nucleus for rigorous study of rheumatic and musculoskeletal problems in the MCRC and provides methodology support to the entire Research Base.